En la vuelta, hay sorpresas
by nemuru3003
Summary: Años antes estuvo en Teiko y a través de su mejor amigo los conoció. pero de vuelta, ya no son los mismo. la amistad sigue, pero ahora hay rivalidad. conocerá al nuevo equipo de su querido amigo, su nueva luz y los ayudara a cumplir sus sueños... ser los mejores de Japón y quizás que mas encontrara. - primer fic de KnB- (ranking T solo por si acaso)


_**Mhhh...bueno... hola a todos.**_

_**Esta es la primera historia que escribo sobre esta grandiosa seria**_

_**La historia ira desde el manga con el juego de Seiren contra Rakuzan en la WINTER CUP**_

_**Para avanzar are ciertas supociciones, ya que en el mangan están en el segundo o tercer tiempo recien y le queda mucho.**_

_**Espero sea de su agrado**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo mi Oc**_

Capitulo 1

- por fin de vuelta a mi hogar – suspiro una joven con gran alegría – ¿como estarán los demás?... tengo tantas ganas de verlos...aunque... las cosas no terminaron bien, por lo que vi en la televisión... Ahh – suspiro nuevamente – como se...primero...HA ENCONTRAR A TETSU-CHAN

**********DOS AÑOS ANTES...TEIKO*******

A unas cuadras de la escuela de Teiko, se ve a una joven, se cabello blanco largo hasta la mitad de la espalda con algunos rizas al final, dos mechas de cabello enmarcaban su rostro, mientras que una tercera estaba en la mitad de su rostro, un poco morena, ojos de color verde-agua y con el cuerpo aun en desarrollo, un poco agitada. Venía siguiendo a un amigo de infancia, le gritaba lanzaba lo que encontraba y este ni siquiera la miraba. Hasta que se aburrió y le tiro su bolso, pegándole justo en la cabeza.

-ah – dijo este sobándose la cabeza -... ¿Aimi-chan? – pregunto como si nada

-tu...BAKA... TE VENGO GRITANDO DESDE QUE SALISTE DE TU CASA, TETSU – dice algo molesta

-lo siento... no me percate – se disculpo

-si me di cuenta – dijo sarcástica – el que no tengas muchas presencia no significa que me ignores... yo se puede verte – dice con un puchero

-lo se... – sonrió – vamos... ya es tarde

-ne ne Tetsu... ¿cuando tienen un partido de básquet? – pregunto curiosa

-en tiempo más comienza un torneo – contesto

-que bien... esta vez te animare con todas mis fuerzas – dijo sonriente a lo que Kuroko solo afirmo con la cabeza.

Al llegar a Teiko, se despidieron ya que estaban en clases distintas, sin antes acordar que volverían juntos a casa, después de todo eran vecinos desde hace mucho. Cuando Kuroko llego a su salón, se encontró con uno de sus compañeros de equipo quien lo miraba con una sonrisa acusadora.

-así que estás haciendo de las tuyas... ¿Tetsu? – lo molesto

-no entiendo, Aomine-kun – contesto sin expresión

-te vi llegar con una chica... no está mal... pero le falta pecho – dijo riendo

-no digas eso por favor... – dijo algo incomodo – ella es mi vecina y amiga

-¿tu amiga? – dijo sorprendido

-si... ella puede verme siempre... mi falta de presencia no funciona con ella – sonrió

-¿con quién no funciona Kurokocchi? – pregunto el imitador de Teiko

-¿por qué no funciona Kuro-chin? – pregunto Murasakibara

-con una amiga, y no sé por qué no funciona – contesto

-interesante – se escucho decir al capitán de Teiko

-¿quien es ella, Kuroko? – pregunto Midorima

-Shiromi Aimi, va en nuestro paralelo – contesto mientras acomodaba sus cosas en la mesa

-Kuroko... llévala al entrenamiento hoy – le dijo Akashi con un tono neutro

-parece que Akashicchi le intereso – rio Kise nervioso

Paso el reto del día, y a la hora del entrenamiento comenzaron a reunirse las distintas divisiones del equipo de basquetbol. En el gimnasio principal se encontraba la generación de los milagros entrenando. Akashi se mantenía a la orilla de la cancha vigilando el entrenamiento, cuando vio que Kuroko entraba al gimnasio con una chica.

-¿seguro que está bien que viniera? – pregunto Aimi nerviosa

-si... Akashi-kun me pidió que te trajinera – contesto Kuroko Tranquilo

-¿y por que querría verme tu aterrador Capitán? – pregunto sin percatarse de que este y todo el equipo ya esta frente a ellos. Aimi quedo echa piedra al ver que estaban ahí, se puso más que nerviosa, ¿que haría?, Akashi la escucho.

-mina...ella es mi amiga – les dijo Kuroko mientras la señalaba

-ah!... mucho gusto... soy Shiromi Aimi – se presento nerviosa

-así que es ella – dijo Aomine Acercándose y mirándola de arriba a abajo – si... no tiene mucho busto –dijo riendo

-eres pequeña – dijo Murasakibara poniendo su mano en su cabeza, cosa que la cubría entera

-¿que signo es Kuroko? – pregunto Midorima

-Aimi es Aries – contesto

-compatibilidad ni buena ni mala – explico el peli verde

-es todo lo contraria a Kurokocchi – dijo Kise riéndose

-¡¿que?! – Pregunto atónita – a no...Tetsu yo me voy... te espero afuera – dijo algo molesta mientras caminaba de vuelta a la puerta.

-te quedas aquí – dijo Akashi quien estaba frente a ella – ¿así que soy un aterrador Capitán?

-la verdad... si – afirmo sin miedo

-vaya... y eso que te veías tan asustada hace unos momentos

-se me quito... grupo de idiotas... con que derecho me viene a juzgar

-es solo su manera de saludar... al parecer no tiene otra – dijo mirando a sus compañeros

-Aimi-chan... no te enojes – le pidió Kuroko

-está bien – dio un gran suspiro y volvió su sonrisa - ¿ahí si?

-si – sonrió Tetsuya

-etto... – dijo Kise acercase a ella – siento so te molesto lo que dijimos – se disculpo

-está bien... comencemos de nuevo – sonrió – me llamo Shiromi Aimi, soy amiga de Tetsu desde cómo los 7 años... me pido que viniera y no tengo idea por que

-Aka-chin le pidió que te trajiera – le dijo Murasakibara

-¿por que? – pregunto intrigada

-ni idea... simplemente lo hizo – dijo Aomine sentándose una banca cercana

-dime algo... ¿de verdad puedes ver a Kuroko? – pegunto serio

-es una persona... todos pueden verlo

-no me refiero a eso... si no que ¿aun lo ves cuando ocupa u falta de presencia? – pregunto nuevamente

-si...también puedo verlo

-por cierto... ¿donde está Kuroko? – pregunto Midorima

-fue a los vestidores... hace unos 10 segundos paso al frente tuyo – le dijo a Midorima dejando sorprendido. Era cierto, ella podía verlo.

-OIGAN... ¿QUE ESTAN HAVIENDO?... DEBIERAN ESTAR ENTRENANDO - les dijo una peli rosa entrando al gimnasio

Sin perder tiempo comenzaron a entrenar, Kuroko se integro al grupo y Momoi lo estuvo supervisando. Akashi le pidió a Aimi que se quedara ahí, aun tenia cosas que preguntarle, además que la está estudiando con su "ojo del emperador".

-¿así que eres amiga de Tetsu-kun? – pregunto Momoi

-si... desde niños – contesto con una sonrisa

-¿no te gusta, cierto? – pregunto de golpe

-claro que no... Tetsu es mi mejor amigo... no pensara en el de otra manera – dijo nerviosa – ¿por que?-... ¿te gusta? – le dijo intrigada

-bueno... digamos... que si – decía Momoi nerviosa

-no te preocupes... si quieres te ayudo – le propuso

-¿de verdad? – pregunto Momoi con los ojos brillantes

-claro – sonrió – aunque será mejor que sigas con el entrenamiento... ese gigante de pelo azul te está mirando feo – dijo Aimi nerviosa

-es verdad – dijo Momoi fijándose en Aomine – pero... no tiene otra cara – las dos se rieron con eso último. El enteramiento siguió como debía, y al momento todos se fueron a cambian.

-ne... ¿Momoi-chan? – pregunto Aimi

-¿dime?

-mientras ellos no están... ¿puedo practicar?

-¿juegas? – dijo sorprendida

-a verdad si... algunas veces ayudo a Tetsu en casa... ¿puedo?

-claro – contesto emocionada – pero estas con falda

-no te preocupes... siempre uso unas calzas debajo - sonrió

Aimi sin perder tiempo tomo un balón y entro a la cancha. Comenzó a dar botes simples y a hacer unos movimientos de pase, desde la mano izquierda a la derecha y viceversa. Se posiciono a un extremo de la cancha y luego de unos segundo comenzó a correr a hacía en otro extremo. Justo antes de llegar debajo del aro, freno y salto hacia atrás. Cuando llego a la altura máxima, tiro el balón directo al aro, logrando entrar. Aimi aterrizo con las rodillas flecadas y luego se paro derecha. Al girarse se dio cuenta que Momoi no era la única que vio su práctica.

Los milagros salieron justo en el momento en que ella comenzó a correr y vieron su tiro.

-¿así que también juegas? – Le dijo Akashi – tienes buenas habilidades

-gracias, practico algunas veces con Tetsu – contesto nerviosa

-increíble... nunca había visto a una mujer hacer eso... eres muy bien Aimicchi – le dijo Kise

- y para ser pequeñas mucho, Ai-chin – dijo el peli morado

-¿Aimicchi? ¿Ai-chin? – dijo extrañada

-ellos llamas así cuando respetan o reconocen la fuerza de otra persona – le explico Momoi

-ya veo – rio

-deberías estar en el equipo femenil – le dijo Midorima

-no gracias... no me interesa – contesto

-¿acaso no quieres que te reconozcan por jugas tan bien? – pregunto Aomine

-la verdad no me importa

-tu futuro seria Brillante si lo hacen – dijo Akashi

-si intentas persuadirme... no funcionara soy muy terca cuando se trata de eso –le dijo son miedo

-a Aimi no le gusta jugar en equipo... solo juega cuando es uno a uno – le explico Kuroko

-¿y eso por que? – pregunto Kise

-por que el destino de los equipo es el mismo... una vez que se vuelven fuertes, comienzan a jugas cada uno de sus miembros por si solos y el trabajo en equipo se acaba – dijo suspirando – prefiero empezar a jugar sola y terminar sola que empezar con un equipo y luego estar sola

-si lo ves así tiene sentido – le dijo Momoi – pero nosotros no terminaremos así – sonrió

-en ese caso... ¿por que no nos ayudas a nosotros, Ai-chin? – le dijo Murasakibara

-si su capitán quiere – dijo esta mirándolo

-por mí no hay problema que Shiromi venga a ayudar co tan que no se entrometa más de lo debido – dijo para salir del gimnasio

-que bien... Aimi-chan me hará compañía desde ahora en adelante – dijo Momoi abrazándola.

El tiempo pasó y como habían acordado, Aimi iba a los entrenamientos y ayudaba a Momoi en lo que mas podía. Algunas veces supervisaba a las dos divisiones inferiores y le entregaba un pequeño registro a Akashi.

Poco a poco se acostumbro a las bromas que le hacia Aomine, con Midorima se llevaba bien, aunque algunas veces tenían sus encontrones. Con Kise eran puras risas, se aliaban para hacerle bromas a Aomine y a Midorima. Para Murasakibara ella era un peluche que podía llevar a cualquier parte, simplemente la tomaba de la cintura y se llevaba. Eran aliados cuando se trataba de comida. Con Akashi era una relacion de "te obedezco por que me das miedo" nada más que eso, aunque habían veces que la hacia reír con sus reflexiones tan profundas, al igual que la atormentaba cuando jugaba Shogi. Kuroko y Aimi se Iban siempre juntos, después de todo eran grandes amigos.

En uno de sus partidos de torneo, ya al terminar, Aimi los esperaba en un parque forestal con comida. Llegaron al lugar acordado y había un gran mantel con diversos platos, se veían deliciosos y con el hambre que tenian después de haber jugado, se sentaron comer y ninguno dijo una palabra hasta que le llenaron.

-son unos glotones – dijo Aimi riendo

-menos mal que separaste comida para nosotros o no hubiéramos comido nada – le dijo Momoi

-¿no queda nada mas Ai-chin? – pregunto el gigante

-no... Se lo comieron todo – contesto

-¿aun tienes hambre Murasakibara-kun? – pregunto Kuroko

-si...además estaba muy rico

-es verdad... cocinas muy bien Aimicchi – le dijo Kise tirándose de espaldas con los ojos cerrados

-menos mal que tú hiciste la comida y no Satsuki – dijo Aomine

-no soy tan mala – le dijo la peli rosa

-el horoscopo dijo que hoy comería bien – dijo Midorima con un pájaro de madera en la mano, que parecía ser el objeto del día

-Shiromi... ¿me prestas tu chaleco? – le pidió Akashi

-claro – se la entrego - ¿pero para que?

-ocuparla de almohada – dijo enrollándola y dejando detrás de cabeza contra un árbol

-eso hay que hacer ahora... dormir – dijo Kise acomodándose en el suelo

Todos los demás estaban de acuerdo y se acomodaron para dormir unas dos horas, después volverían a sus casas. Cuando Murasakibara se acostó, logro ver en una de las ramas de los arboles un grupo de manzanas.

-yo las quiero – dijo en voz alta llamando la atenciones sus compañeros

-¿que quieres Saki-chan? – le dijo Aimi acercase a el

-mira... ahí en la tercera rama – dijo apuntando las manzanas

-entonces sácalas... demás que las alcanzas –lo apoyo

-le falta altura – dijo Midorima

-pero las quiero Mido-chin – alego Murasakibara

-sube a Aimi... ellas las saca y después la bajas – dijo Aomine riendo ya que era una broma

Después de unos segundos, se escucho como Aimi luchaba contra el agarre de Murasakibara, quien la había tomado como un saco de papas y la subió al árbol.

-MATE!...SAKI-CHAN... BAJAME – dijo ya en la segunda rama del árbol que era hasta donde el alcanzaba

-de verdad lo hizo – dijo Akashi viendo a la chica algo asustada

-Minecchi...no les des ideas a Murasakichii – le alego Kise

-se le pasa algo a Aimi ella te va a pegar – le dijo Kuroko

-¿y por que a mí? – pregunto este

-PPOR QUE TU LE DISTA LA IDEA...AO-CHAN – le grito la chica

-NO ME DIGAS ASI – le respondió

-TE DIRE COMO SE ME DE LA GANA... ESTO ES TU CULPA BAKA-AO-CHAN

-Ai-chin... saca las manzanas y te bajo - le dijo el peli morado

- vamos Aimi-chan... tu puedes – la apoyo Momoi

-bien... si me caigo ustedes pagan mi rehabilitación – le dijo nerviosa

-la paga Kise – dijo Akashi

- tu también Akashicchi... te sobra dinero – dijo asustado al ver a Aimi mientras caminaba hacia las manzanas

En unos de los pasos, la rama crujió e hizo un pequeño grito.

-Aimi... tranquila... ve con cuidado – le dijo Kuroko

-si caes te recibimos entre todos – le dijo Aomine poniéndose de pie junto a los demás por si se caia.

Llego a las manzanas y las saco con mucho cuidado, si aplicaba un como más de fuerza ella podría caer. Luego comenzó a tirar las manzanas hacia abajo y Momoi las iba recogiendo. Retrocedió hasta donde Murasakibara la había dejado y se sentó. En eso el gigante la toma de la cintura y la baja con mucho cuidado.

-ves que no paso nada malo... alterada – le dijo Aomine

- la verdad es que... de hecho... FUE DIVERTIDO – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias Ai-chin – dijo Murasakibara abrazándola

-bien... ahora come – dijo poniendo una manzana en la boca de su amigo y comenzó a repartirlas

-una para Momoi-chan, otra para Ao-chan, para Kise-chan, Mido-chan, Aka-chan y Tetsu-chan – dijo dándole a cada uno unas.

El paseo termino y volvieron a sus casas.

El resto del año sigue tranquilo, aun no se notaban cambios en el equipo, de hecho se veían muy unidos. Todo era risa y alegría. Hasta el ultimo día de clases de ese año.

-GANAMOS AIMICCHI – dijo Kise mientras la abrazaba

-felicidades Kise-chan – sonrió con tristeza

-¿que te sucede Aimi? – pregunto Midorima

-no es nada importante Mido-chan... tengo que irme - dijo nerviosa – tengo que resolver un problema. – y se fue sin perder tiempo

-¿ahora que le pico?... normalmente hubiera inventado alguna celebración por haber ganado – dijo Aomine

-esta así desde hace unas semanas... ahora se le nota mas – Dijo Momoi preocupada

-¿sabes algo Kuro-chin? - pregunto preocupado por su amiga

-si... si lo se... pero es ella la que debe decirles – dijo Kuroko con un tono de tristeza

-¿se muda...no? – pregunto Akashi

-si... seba apenas terminen las clases – dijo Kuroko más triste

-¡¿QUE?! – dijeron Momoi y Kise

-recibió una beca en un colegio extranjero y es una gran oportunidad – les dijo Kuroko

-no debe desperdiciarla – dijo Aomine – no ha todos le dan esa posibilidad

-Ai-chin se va – fue lo único que dijo Murasakibara y camino hacia la puerta

-¿a dónde vas Murasakibara? – pregunto Midorima

-a buscar a Ai-chin... no voy a dejarla sola ahora – dijo serio – ella es mi amiga

-yo también voy – le dijo Kise

-vamos todos... ellas es importante para todos... hasta para Akashi-kun – dijo Momoi

Salieron a buscarla por toda la escuela, pero no está por ninguna parte. Salieron de esta para buscar en el centro de la cuidad y nada, no había rastro de ella por ninguna parte.

-ahhh ¿DONDE ESTA? – dijo Aomine son paciencia

-de verdad esta triste – dijo Momoi con los ojos cerrados

-Kuroko ¿hay algún lugar que le guste ir sola? – pregunto Akashi

-mhhh... si – dijo recibiendo la atención de todos – cuando éramos niños siempre se escondía en los juegos de parque

-bien... ¿donde está el parque mas cercano? – dijo Kise

-si no me equivoco esta... en ese dirección – dijo Midorima apuntando había el sur-este

-entonces que esperamos... vamos – dijo Momoi corriendo

Al llegar no vieron a nadie, ningún niño y menos Aimi.

-AI-CHIN!

-AIMICHI!

-AIMI-CHAN – dijeron Momoi y Kuroko

-AIMI! – la llamaron Aomine y Midorima

-Shiromi! – dijo Akashi

Se quedo un rato en silencio, perdiendo la esperanza de que estuviera ahí, cuando comenzaron a escuchar un sollozo. Kuroko se acerco al lugar de donde provenían, se agacho y solo sonrió. Los demás lo quedaron mirando y el comenzó a entrar a la construcción que parecía un la cúpula.

Se acercaron u ahí la lograron ver, sentaba mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Estaba llorando. Momoi entro seguida por lo demás, claro que les costó más entrar. De alguna manera todos cabían allí dentro. Se quedó el silencio un rato.

-¿cuando pensabas decirnos? – dijo Aomine u poco molesto

-...

-nos tenias preocupados Aimicchi – le dijo Kise

-Ai-chin – dijo el gigante mientras la rodeaba por a hombro con su brazo – no nos asustes otra vez – sonrió

-lo...lo siento – dijo entrecortado – pero... tenía... Tenía miedo... no... No quiero... alejarme de ustedes

-pero no puedes perder una oportunidad como esa – le dijo Midorima

-pero...Mido-chan

-el tiene razón... además es solo por dos años... ¿no? - dijo Akashi

-después de dos años... cuando vuelvas... estaremos aquí... ¿Si? – le dijo Momoi

-tienes que ir al extranjero – dijo Kuroko

-está bien – sonrió con dificultad

-esa si es Ai-chin... ahora... podríamos salir... me siento apretado – dijo Murasakibara tratando se acomodarse.

Comenzaron a salir uno por uno y pasaron el resto del día junto, como también los días que siguieron. Pequeños viajes financiados por Akashi, salir después de clases a comer helados y jugar básquet en grupo. Fueron días alegres para todos aunque había algunos que no lo demostrara por que son así.

Llego el día de la despedida y se reunieron en el aeropuerto para despedirla. Un abrazo a cada uno y un simple "nos vemos" fue lo dicho por todos.

-_"pasajero con destino a Francia, de les pide abordar al avión"_ – se escucho decir en el altavoz

-ya debo irme – dijo Aimi con tristeza.

-antes de eso...toma Aimi-chan - Momoi le entrego una bolsa con dos regalos – es de parte de todos

-gracias... – sonrió

-aquí has algunos dulces - Murasakibara le entrego otra bolsa

-unos libros para que te ocupes el tiempo – dijo Midorima engatándole dos libros

-eres aburrido Midorimacchi... – dijo Kise – toma... aquí hay unos juegos de video y la consola portátil... ahora sí que no vas a dormir – rio Kise

-toma... dijiste que te gustaba – dijo Aomine entregándole una piedra de color Calipso que ella había visto en la casa de este.

-esto es de parte de todo el equipo de Teiko – dijo Akashi entregándole otra bolsa con una polera del equipo

-Gracias...chicos... de verdad muchas gracias – sonrió son ternura

-Aimi-chan... que te vaya bien... ahí van unos videos de cuando éramos niños – le dijo Kuroko al que ella sin pensar lo abrazo

-no cambien nunca Tetsu...prométemelo – le dijo al oído

-si...seguiré siendo el mismo – contesto correspondido el abrazo

-_"pasajeros con destino a Francia, ultimo llamando" _ - dijeron nuevamente por el alta voz

-pareciera como si te estuvieran retando Aimicchi – le dijo Kise riendo

-si... será mejor que vaya – dijo sonriéndoles por última vez – los extrañare mucho...Adiós – dio media vuelta y se fue directo a la entraba del avión. Miro sobre su hombro y los pudo ver sonriendo, por lo menos a algunos, y entro al avión.

Ya dentro vio los regalos, además de los libro que eran dos novelos, una romántica y otra policías, los juegos de combate y básquet, los dulces que eran como 30 de distintos tipos, el uniforme, la piedra y los videos, vio los dos que le entrego Momoi. El primero resulto siendo una foto en donde salían todos y la habían sacado no hace mucho en un con balones de básquet. El segundo era y colar con más balones de básquet y la misma foto que el cuadro.

Vio su teléfono por última vez antes apagarlo para el despeje y encontró 7 mensajes.

_"vuelve pronto Aimicchi, hay seguir haciéndole bromas a todos"_

_Kise Ryota_

_"lee las novelas... a los signos Aries les gustas ese género... y...buen viaje"_

_Midorima Shintaro_

_"cuida la piedra que te di... mi mama no sabe que te la di... suerte"_

_Aomine Daiki_

_"AI-CHIN... prueba los dulce que te di y dama tu opinan después... que tengas buen viaje"_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

_"pd: cuando vuelvas trame golosinas"_

_"llega sin novedades y mas te vale seguir mejorando en el básquet... te pondré a prueba cuando vuelvas"_

_Akashi Seijuurou_

_"Aimi-chan... no te preocupes por nada, yo los vigilo a todos. Te mantendré al tanto de los torneo de los años que viene. Tú disfruta Francia. Nos vemos pronto"_

_Momoi Satsuki_

_"cuídate mucho Aimi... sigue sonriendo. Cumpliré mi promesa y me hare más fuerte. Estaremos bien. Espero verte pronto, eres mi mejor amiga y eso no va a cambian nunca. Esfuérzate en tu nueva escuela. Adiós"_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

*********************ACTUALIDAD******************* **

-nos volveremos a ver, pronto... mina – sonrió Aimi.

-hija... ¿donde vas? – pregunto su mama

-iré a ver a Tetsu – contesto

-está bien... si no me equivoco esta en un juego ahora

-¿de verdad?... – dijo emocionada - ¿sabes donde es?

-si... solo ve al estadio gigante... al que iban con los de Teiko... ahí está jugando

-gracias mama... tratare de volver temprano – le dijo saliendo de la casa corriendo a toda velocidad.

Al llegar vio primero de quien era el juego. El cartel de anuncian decía: "Seiren v/s Rakuzan"

Supuso que Kuroko estaría en Seiren como le dijo su madre, pero esa escuela Rakuzan no le sonaba. Cuando entro vio que había mucha gente... digna de un juego de finales. Miro la cancha y reconoció a un jugado, al Ex-capitán de Teiko quien pertenecía a Rakuzan y luego busco a Tetsu. No se demoro en encontrarlo, solo que su gran sonrisa cambio a una de preocupación.

-Tetsu-chan – susurro mientras lo miraba

_**Espero les haya gustado**_

_**Si tiene alguna opinan... bienvenido sea**_

_**Ademas que si desean aportar con ideas no hay problema**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Matta ne!**_


End file.
